- My messy Love Story -Sting Eucliffe x OC x Mystogan
by Kurokenkishi4649
Summary: There's a Girl name Charlotte , She just met someone who could change her live, He is one of Sabertooth mage, Sting Eucliffe . Their Love is forbidden, but they still fight for each other sake. Suddenly her long long crush has return to see her and confess .Who would she choose ? The new boy that stole her heart or her long Crush that confess to her ?
1. Chapter 1 : how we met

Chapter 1

_**hope you all like it ! Don't forget to reviews and comment...**_

* * *

my name's charlotte reinsclawth and i'm from caitensburg , not really a big town but not too small either. Everyone called her the queen of the fairy, cause of her beauty face and amazing skills . Her magic is a magic that can controls darkness and light that's why she has two personality . One is the white charlotte( ussual self) second is the black charlotte ( when she's mad and can't control herself ) , she doesn't like her black side thought. When she's transform the her black side she has a sytche , a black one that has a strong power that can control live and time. The other side can produce the element of nature ( fire, earth, water, air) and has a special ability but consume a lot of magic power . The magic is regreneration / returning back . She has a purplr eyes and a long red hair , that ussually tied in a pony tail and a bangs almost covering her right eyes.

Charlotte POV

i'm walking in the town with my friends Lucy. While we're walking .then she spot a cute store and drag me to come with her. After a few hours

"come on, Lucy ! Hurry up ,! " i say

" wait .. Wait.. " she said .

"okay then i'll go somewhere else ... Byee.. " Lucy just nodded and still looking at the cute pink box.

I spotted a really interesting store so i walked in. There's a thing that caught my eyes, a magical spear but already bought by a man and got away. So i chase him.

"Give the spear wierdo!" i shout.

Sting POV

I got seperated with rouge , but an interesting store caught my eyes. I go in that store and there's a cool magical spare that so rare to be found , but bought by a man and got away . So i go after him . "God dammit! He's fast " .

the man that bought the spear relieze that two person chase him because of the spear , so he run really fast !

"i gonna get that spear" he wishpered in his taught.

" they're chasing me, maybe i should leave the spear... " the man with the spear said while sighing.

The spear fall and the man run from the scene ..

" i got it!" sting and charlotte said in unison. .

They stared at each other and try to pull the spear .

" LET GO OF MY SPEAR ! " I roared

" heh ! Your spear ? ... MORE LIKE MY SPEAR ! " charlotte shout

" who are you ? " charlotte ask still holding the spear

" ME ?! You don't don't .. Know me .? I'm damn famous ya know ?! " I answered, still glaring at her... " my name is Sting ... Sting Eucliffe .. And you are ?

" from sabertooth , huh ? " she answered . " I'm Charlotte Reinsclawth ."

" OoOoohh... The UNTOUCHABLE QUEEN , from fairytail isn't it ? "

" what the hell is the untouchable queen ? More like the cocky weak Queen from fairytail.?"

" HAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA...! " I laugh *like a crazy man . *

" what ?! You dare to challenge me ? " she spat

" HELL YEAH .. BRING IT ON ! " I roar

* the battle begin *

Normal POV ~

" WHITE DRAGON'S ROAR ! " Sting roar . A laserlike light come out from Sting's mouth. It's hit her , " you're toast !HAHAHHAHAAHAHAHAHHA!" smoke covered her

" really ? This all you've got !? " she said in a mocking tone , while the smoke faded.

" Vancast " she says . A twin sword appears , one have a white colour and the other one have a black colour. DANCE.. TWIN NEBULA... a dark light came to Sting as he dodge it .

" KIRENKAN " she said . The ground rise and hit Sting . " WHITE DRAGON'S ARROW " Sting roared. she easily dodge it.

" KUROKISHI " a black chain come out from her hand and wind Sting from behind .Sting keep strugeling to escape but the more he trys the more it's got strong . " fire stectic " she yelled . A fire ball hit him and flew him away . He trys to stand the slipped , and fall from the cliff to the lake. Charlotte shock and trys to save him by jump from the cliff too. She found him at the bottom of the lake drowning and save him by drag him to the survace. She try to do the CPR , but she relieze that he didn't breathe . He was dead...

" Take him back , bring back what belong's to mine . Make him back to this world and came to me..." she sang . A purple light come out from her mouth to Sting's mouth . And he started breathing. She sigh relieve...

Sting POV ~

I open my eyes hardly and shock to see the Untouchable Queen sit beside me . My eyes open wide with shock that my wound erlier already treaten well .

" What happen ? " i ask with confusion

" you fell from that cliff because i hitted you with my magic and i felt guilty and save you, because you look wonded so i treat you wound."she answered .

" oh.. Thank you , i guess ... BTW where's my clothes ? "

" because i think you might catch a cold so i strip your clothes and dry it . " she answered and blush a little ...

" are you blushing ? " i asked

" NO , I' m not ! " charlotte answers

" yes you are... WHY ?! " With a grin

" Fine .. It just .. " i mumbled

" just .. What ? " i ask her, cocking an eyebrow

" it's just.. That i rarely see a half naked guy before and it's bothers me !" charlotte blush with her bang covering her blushing face.

" really ? HAHAHAHAHAHA... , then where's my clothes ?" still half laughing.

Charlotte POV ~

" still wet ... I hang it at there " i smirked " lest just sleep shall we ? "

" okay .. I'm tired anyway " he growled

* the second day *

" hey wake up ! " * poking him* ( poke , poke )

" hmmm..." he mumbled

" WAKE UP ! " i shout And slap him hardly

" OUCH ! What was that for ?! " he roared angrily


	2. Chapter 2 : is it just a coincidence ?

This is chapter 2 , please enjoy don't forgot to reviews or follow... THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT !~~

* * *

Charlotte POV

" what was that for!? It' s because you didn't wake up , IDIOT! " I said

" fine.. Fine.. But how do we get back ? " he asked me

" I don't know how, it's , my first time entering this forest... You're a dragon slayer just sniffed it up , CAN YOU ?! " i said mocking him

" leave it to me ! " he said in a cocky tone

" I can't smell anything. It's like someone put some spell or something" He said try to covered his face from embarassment

" so i have to stuck with YOU !? " i yelled

" HEY ! That's my line BAS-" he roar

* I punch hi. In the face *

" Alright , we have to walk and find the way ourselves then.." i stated proudly

" okay miss know everything" he mumbled with a pissed off face, still holding his red cheek.

We started walking , " i still have to keep a distance from him " i thought , knowing that he's from sabertooth. " I'm leading thupoght i don't know exactly where to go. Just follom my instict " i whispered in my thought. I look at him , he's still mumbling about something.. Wierd...

" KYAAAAAAAA...!"

Sting POV -_-

I keep thinking what is her weakness ? " shit it , i have to know it! SO I CAN GET MY REVENGE!" i shout in my thought. " shit.. Shit .., Shit .. shit... What is it exactly! " i mumbled. I think she relieze that i mumbled erlier.. I snap out of my thought when i hear she yell . I quickly grabbed her so she wouldn't fall to the quicksand in front. i grabbed her wrist ...

* we stared at each other*

- awkward silent -

" I realize that one of my hand holding her breast!?" i yelled in my thought

* shock* " WHAT ARE YOU DOING , PERVEEERT! Let go already ! " i shouted , as i slaped him really hard..

" AAAAaah! That's hurt! IT 'S NOT MY FAULT ! " i roared

" it's t.t..t..to..ta..totally your fault ! " she stated

- silent filled the atmosphere , as she blush madly and so am i -

" come on ! Just walk" she covered her blushing face with her hand

" OoO.. Okay.." i answered , following her

Elswhere ~ POV

" i think i just go home" lucy thought " maybe Charlotte already go home too.." I stated ...

While grinning and come home with smile

Rouge POV

" where's sting anyway ? He keep disapearing and don't bring lector along with him? "

" i just return to the guild then, come on lector , frosch.." i said

" FRO~ agrees too.." frosch said

" okay.. Come on .. Hurry already " lector yelled

- they walk home -

( night time )

- back at Sting and Charlotte place -

Charlotte POV

" the night come so fast , isn't it Sting Eucliffe ?" i tried to break the silence

" yeah..., how about we spent the night here and make some fire ? " he stated

" Fine by me then " i said

We spent the night , watching the star, as my eyes meet his and i started blushing

" the star shining brightly isn't it ? " he asked and try to look away

" yeah... It is .. " i answer as i begin to fall asleep

Sting POV

I look at her . " she's asleep already? Man, that fast !" i whispered in my thought.

I still wondering what's her weakness really is ? I gonna find it out tommorow ! " guess i should sleep too " i started to fall asleep .

In my dream~

Charlotte punch me really hard , as i flew to the joyfull land .. But she appears again and hug me ? I asked in my dream ...

~ in the morning ~

" KYAAAAAAAAAAAA...!"

* * *

this is the end for chapter 2 , please wait for chapter 3 guys ! Don't forget to reviews or follow ! ^~^


	3. Chapter 3 : falling in love

**thank you for reading my previous chapter.. I know if sine of you don't like it.. I'm so so sorry , but please enjoy .. And sorry for the miss spelling.. ^_^**

* * *

**Recap : **

**Charlotte POV **

**I open my eyes and i relieze something heavy wrapped aroung my waist.. " It's sting arm! He's hugging me !? " i shout in my thought **

**I try to swipe his hand slowly but she wrapped his arm tighter and he dug his face to my neck , i sense his breathe and tinggling sensesion on my neck , so i shout in shock !**

**( my biggest weakness spot is at my neck and down to my shoulder) **

**" KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA..! " i shout and i slap him really hard , maybe gonna leave a mark. **

**He wake up and Mad at me .. **

**" WHY YOU ALWAYS SLAP ME !? " he shouted at me **

**" WHY YOU SAID !? YOU'RE THE ONE WHO HUG ME IN THE FIRST PLACE ! " i yelled angrily **

**" Oooo.. Sorry my bad " he said**

**" JUST THAT !? YOU'RE HURTING MY PRIDE! I ' m THE UNTOUCHABLE QUEEN ! " i roared and punch his stomach**

**" SHIT YOU ! What kind of woman are you !? " i yelled **

**" what kind of woman am i ? I'm the Untouchable Queen , that have nomwekaness! " i yeel in a cocky tone **

**" what ever ! I'm surely gonna find you're weakness! Just see cocky girl!" he roared with a piss off face **

**" Try it .. If you can ! " i said chalenging him and slipped my tounge out**

**" you gonna regret for chalenging me ! " he stated**

**We start to walk again , while i whistle happily .. I look at him with a curious face .. " how can he has a cute expression when he's angry ?" i asked myself in my mind.. I think he notice me staring at him..**

**" what are you looking at cocky Queen?" he said**

**Sting POV**

**I protest in my thought about what happenned... I glare at her with an angry eyes then i look away . I notice that she's staring at me ... And smiling? I question myself..**

**" what are you looking at cocky Queen? " i asked her**

**" nothing ~ " she sang happily**

**" it's like she's in the happy mood right now " i wishpered in my thought**

**" it just.. " she says**

**" just what ?" i asked curiosity filled my mind**

**" it's just.. You have a cute face when you're angry " she said while smiling **

**" thought you never smile " i stated**

**" I'm a human too you know !" she smile at me**

**I blushed a little**

**" I think she has a cute side too" i whishpered in my thought**

**We continue walking ...**

**- 3 days past -**

**Charlotte POV**

**" can we just rest first?" HE asked with a tired face.. **

**" we can't ! We would never make it in time , if we rest ! " i stated**

**" PLEASEE.. Just this night " HE said with a really begging face**

**" Fine.." i said " why can't i just refuse him!? It's too late now anyway" i thought putting my hand to my forehead..**

**" WOOO..HOOOOO! SoOoo~ tired..! " he yelled while running and jumping her and there , like a 5 years old kids, with a grin on his face ...**

**-I sigh -**

**" SSSleeeeep~ " he sang**

**- 2 minutes later he fall asleep-**

**" wow! Fast " i mumbled**

**" i think i have to tell master and the other.." i sighed. Then i grabbed a bird and tied a letter on it and put a spell , so the bird will go straight to Fairytail. " please deliver this.. And thank you " i wishpered to the bird and go to sleep **

*** tommorow ***

**" GET AWAY FROM ME ! " i yelled**

**" WHAT THE HECK!, i just try to tell you,..! " he says**

**I run ~ **

**" what just happen ? He asked **

**" my face burning up and i feel a tinggling sensesion throught my body . What happenning to me !? " I shook my head**

* * *

**If you guys want to find out what's gonna happen , please read the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4 : My Weakness

Thank you for my friend Natasya. I do not own fairytail , just own my OC !

Please review...

Charlotte : Natasya who ?

Sting : Nah! Maybe just a another psycho

Me and Charlotte : Shut Up!

Me : please enjoy the story! ;)

* * *

Baka = stupid

~ flashback ~

Fairytail

A bird flew in and drop the message on Mirajane hand. " whose the letter from?" Mira wonder

" ooh.. It's from Charlotte " lucy says realizing the name of the sender.

" Master there's a letter for you , it's from Charlotte " Mira Jane called the master out

" okay.. Okay .. Give it to me " the master stated

" who's that letter from , master ? " Erza asked

" it's from Charlotte " the master spoke

" then read it master, we want to know as well" lucy says

" she has been missing for like 3 days" lucy added

" okay , here's what the letter said" the master begin to read it

The letter -

Dear master ,

I went to the town with lucy and i spot a cool spear , but when i want to buy it, It's already been buy by strangers , so i chase him and fell from the cliff ...

I can't find my way home , so i just walked with my instinct ... I'm gonna find my way home , so don't worry gramps ...

PS : I got one of Sabertooth member with me . His name is Sting Eucliffe.

Byeee... :p

" WHAT !? " everybody in the guild yell in shock

" how come she's with that bastard ! " Natsu roar

" I don't know natsu " Lucy try to calm Natsu

" guess , we have to trust her " the master stated

" i've got a bad feeling about this " Lucy says

- back with Sting and Charlotte -

Sting POV

" WAKE UP ! " She yelled try to wake me up .

" HmmMmm.. Just a sec " I mumbled . I rub my eyes and positioning my body to sit . I looked at her . She cook some mushroom for breakfast. I keep stare at her blankly..

" hey , breakfast is ready ! " she says while approaching me with a roasted mushrooms.. I took the mushrooms and eat it .

" YUCK ! What is this !? I yelled while spit the mushrooms out of my mouth . " what kind of mushrooms is this ?" I says and put my tounge out !

" it's the mushrooms i took from there ! " she says while pointing to the nearest tree.

" BAKA ! That's poisonous ! " i yelled in shock and saw her eating the mushrooms and swallow it then she looked at me in shock.

" W..WHAT!? You ate it ?" I yelled in panic . She just nodded and hold her neck

- silent -

" WHAT SHOULD I DO ? " she yelled . She start to panicking and chocking.

" wait.. Wait.. You should sit and stay calm so the poison don't spread throught all your body. She just nodded and sit beside me

" just wait here okay ? I'm gonna search for medicine " i says to her and leave

Charlotte POV

" how come he took so long " i mumbed . My body already numb and can't move anymore . I look at the sky, it's already dark and the star shine bright.

" ugh! What took him so long ?" i growl . I see a figure with a blonde hair approaching me ..

" I knew it was him " i thought

" hey! Cocky Queen , i got the medicine " he shout

He lean closer to my face and give me the medicine . I took it and swallow it carefully . " heh! Be grateful with me Cocky queen " he said , cocking an eyebrow.

Sting POV

She stares me with that eyes again. With that beautiful eyes that i cannot resist. " what ? " crossing my hand arrogantly.

" nothing " she whisper

" she's blushing " shock in my thought. " she's blushing?" try to snap my thought to reality. " no.. No.. It can't be!" i said trying to clear my thought

" can you company me just a little longer ?" she asked with that face , i cannot resist

" yeah, sure " i said staring at the bonfire we make erlier

The atmosphere really calm.i was shock when i see .. Something leaning on my shoulder. It's her head ! I shook in my mind.. " she's asleep ?" i said . With that i Just let it be. So i lean my head on the top of her head .

" DAMN IT ! She's driving me crazy ! " i thought , as i look at her sleeping face . All eager and need filling my thought

" Calm down me Clam down! " i yelled in my thought . All that thought haunting me , a few minutes later i drive to sleep

Next morning~

Charlotte POV

" wake up, Sting Eucliffe ! " i yelled

" okay.. Okay , I'm up .. I'm up!" he growled

" let's continue!" i stated cheerfully

Normal POV

" God , she gain her spirits so fast" sting thought

" hey look at that ! There's a sign " Charlotte says

" It 's says the town is that way!" Charlotte pointed to my left

" Hurry ! I don't want to stuck with you any longer!" sting mumbled

" Great.. You just makin my mood getting better" The redhead growled

We walked about 3 hours already.

" Hey, blondie where's the road again? " Charlotte ask the blonde boy

" I told you right ! i should be in charge! " the blonde boy said arrogantly

" Like hell ! " She shout , turn her head to the front again

They walk when suddenly the blondie wishpered on The red head ears

" Watch out-" He wishper on her ears But was cut out when she yelled and slap him on the face

" GET AWAY FROM ME !" she yelled and back a few step

" What the heck !? I just try to tell you !" the blonde boy said and try to reach my hands

I Run

" What the heck? " the blondie asked with confusion

Charlotte POV

I run~

" What the heck? " he asked

I don't relieze that i almost fall to an endless pitt , when a sudden grip from his arm around my waist .

" I told you right!? There's a hole at here !" he said with an angry looking face

I just blush , and try to cover my blushing face . " T..T..Thank's " i said . Still blushing madly

" you should be carefull" he wishpered on my ears calmly

I gasp and all my body trembling , my face heaten up , i lose my strengh to stand up

Sting POV

As I try to help her up , but her body felt weak . Her trembling hand holding my strong arms and try to stand up

" Please don't do that again .." she says with her face blushing madly and all her body is trembling

" Why !? " I asked with a serious expression

" don't whisper on my sensitive spot" she said , still try ti regain her strengh

She looks different , i thought . It's not her ussual bossy self. I find it a rather cute.. " that's her weakness!" i shout in my thought with a big grin formed in my lips . I keep stare at her until she regain her strengh again. *sigh* " why can't this side of her won't last forever!" i question my self.

" Come! Let's continue walking " she said

" BO-ring " i said " you return to your usuall self already ?" I mumbled

" Of Course , I'm the untouchable Queen remember !?"

" yup , her usuall sucks attitude back again" I mumbled in my thought .

" hey! You should apologize for slapping me erlier !" i yelled

She turn her head to face me . " why should i ?" she asked

" WHY YOU SAID!? It's hurt you bastard!" i roared

" I don't feel it's my fault! Just walk already ! " she stated proudly

" JUST SEE COCKY QUEEN. i will make you apologizetp to me !" I swear with Lector's name .

" HMPH ..just see about that, Blonde boy !" she says with a ton of pride

* at night *

* * *

me : alright that's it !

Next chapter !

Sting : what makes Charlotte's heart beat so fast ?


	5. Chapter 5 : Teasing Her

Maybe this is a short story but there will be a next chapter-!

Me : please review .. Really need it.. And .. Thank's for kurousagi san ! Love you all

* * *

**Normal POV**

Charlotte is making a camp fire and Sting sitting beside her, warming his body . When suddenly he remember about his idea to tease her . I gonna get my revenge tonight ! He yelled in his thought .

" Hey! Cocky Queen , do you have a boy friend ? " Sting ask her while his face lean closer to her face .

" It's not you bussiness right !?" she said , looking away. "

" Why !? Are you afraid for answering that !?" he asked . As his face lean closer and closer to her face.

" Fine.." Charlotte sigh. " I don't have one " she answer while backing off a little, to make the gap beetween their face.

" who else that know your weakness except me !?" he asked

" just Gray and You " she answer in a relief tone

" Gray ?" Sing ask in a worried tone

" Yeah.. The Ice mage that fought Rufus." i answered

" OOooh.. Is he close to you ?" I lean on her shoulder . Charlotte fell her body numb and can't move . All the tinggling sensation filled her body.

Chatlotte POV

I felt his breathe on my shoulder when he speak to me.. " Kinda.. We're just Friend " ( haven't you heard Hatsune Miku ? - just be friend -)

* just be friend.. Just be friend .. Just be friend.. Vote for Hatsune Miku*

" Friend ?! And Stop the song ! " he yelled

Then he look at me in the eyes.. As his face lean closer , and our face just an ich apart , our nose touch each other . The sudden sensation fill my body when i can feel his breath . Then i look away and blushing madly. he took it as a chance and pinning me down . I looked him in the eyes , he has that serious face.

I try to struggle and push him away but my strengh doesn't enough right now .

" You know you can't escape me right ?" he said with a seductive grin and he look at my face and stared at my lips hungrily.

" Please Sting .. I need to ..c..c..cook for dinner" i whispered while my face turn red as a tomato. He dug his face on my neck , and when he found my soft spot, he kiss it . My body heat is hotter than ussual ... " i can't move " i yelled in my thought. Because the heat that my body recieve , my vision getting a little blury.

And i breath heavily. he bite my neck and that making my scream.

" STING...! Stop.. Please.." i said while blushing madly

" All you have to do is say sorry ..." he said cocking an eyebrow

" do you think i would " i said in a - you're dead " glare

He place his hand on my cheek and my face turned red . He lean his face closer but stop when i put my hand on my mouth. My hand is still trembling.

" Alright... I..I.I'm sorry" i said in my trembling voice.

" now ...that's a good girl " he said, bringing shiver throught all my body. He pat my head and lean his head on my lap and sleep.

I was shock, and can't move an inch. I just can stare at him while recall what just happen and close my eyes . All those memory is flashing back again and my face turn red . But shock when his face is dug between my thigh .

" Don't move .." he mumbled

" sleep talking !? Cute.." i whispered and close my eyes once again and waiting for the Dreams to call me.

* morning *

" Hey ! Wake up ! " someone yelled and poke my shoulder. " hey both of you " another voice called out. I gently open my eyes . I was shock when i see the one who stand in front of me is ...

* * *

**Please review and thank's for reading .. **

**Ps : Don't wear a nail polish when tommorow you're going to school.**


	6. Chapter 6 : Coincidence & Returning Home

This is my new chapter.. Please enjoy !

Charlotte : better to support me okay ?

Sting : who would do that !?

Charlotte : just shut up and read wiil ya !?

* * *

" Hey ! Wake up ! " someone yelled and poke my shoulder. " hey both of you " another voice called out. I gently open my eyes . I was shock when i see the one who stand in front of me is Lyon, sherry , chelia , and jura.

" Charlotte dono what are you doing here ?" jura asked Charlotte

" And why , one of Sabertooth member sleeping in your lap ! ?" Lyon asked

" WHAT !? N..n..no he's just .. Just.. Want to waking up ! " i said , giving a nervous smile and slap him on the face . He wake up :p

" what happen ?" he mumbled . He's try to sit and shock by looking at the three strangers standing in front of us .

" Who are you ?" he ask them

" My name is Jura and this is my friends , Lyon and Chelia . " Jura said

" Oooh.. From Lamia Scale !?" Sting asked and cocking an eyebrow

" Yes .." Chelia answer happily while Lyon just nodded

" So ? Why are you guys here? And together !? " Lyon asked us

" We .. We.. We are.. Ummm.." i try to answer him

" Don't make any excuses !" Lyon stated and sigh

" It's not your bussiness right ?!" Sting cut throught the conversation and end it. " let's go Charlotte " Sting said grabing Charlotte's hand

" Okay.. ~ " Chelia said happily

" Jura San do you know the way out of this forest ?" i asked

" of course.. I 've been traveling around here a week ago " he stated proudly

" Then.. Could you help us !? " Sting asked

" yeah... We are on the same direstion actually " Lyon said

" we better get going .., or we will be late for our mission" Chelia said

" Okay! let's go.." i yelled and walking with them . We're walking throught the forest , and i hate this awkward silent . When suddenly Lyon start the conversation.

" Are you two dating ? " Lyon asked

" WHAT !? Of course not ! " i yelled and trying to back to my normal expression

" Heck yeah.." Sting said

" then why is he sleeping in your lap ?" Lyon ask in curiosity

" it just that ..just that " I said

" just hanging around.. That's all " Sting continue

" as a ?" Lyon ask again but this time he stopped in front of me and crossing his arm.

" a friend " i said

" Yeah.. A friend , huh !?" Lyon said and begin walking

" Yeah.. A friend" i said , sweet dropping

Lyon POV

We're walking throught the forest , and i hate this awkward silent . WHen I decide to break the silent

" Are you two dating ? " I asked

" WHAT !? Of course not ! " Charlotte yelled and a blush invaded her cheek.

" Heck yeah.." Sting said

" then why is he sleeping in your lap ?" I ask in curiosity

" it just that ..just that " Charlotte said

" just hanging around.. That's all " Sting continue

" as a ?" I ask again but this time I stopped in front of her and crossing my arm.

" a friend " She said

" Yeah.. A friend , huh !?" I said and begin walking

" Yeah.. A friend" Charlotte said , sweet dropping

" Fine by me then " I said and began to walk again.

" there's something wrong between them " I thought . I looked at them , it's normal i think.

" wait spoke to fast ." i said in my thought .

Sting lean closer to Charlotte ear to whisper something to her . As soon as He already finish she begin to blush and he put his arm around her waist but Charlotte slap him on the face slap him on the face , cause the slap is so hard that shock us all. I just sigh..

" kids " i say

charlotte POV

Sting lean closer to me and whispered something to her ...

" You know that last night , you're so weak ... " he wishpered.

" so weak that i almost kiss you " he whispered again with a big grin formed on his lips . So i begin to blush and slap him so hard that's gonna leave a mark and everyone staring at us .

" OUUUCH! that's hurt Char ! " he yelled

" Is it my fault , i presume!? " i asked with the pissed off face and all the dark aura come out.

" Nope ~ " he said issue a tounge... And putting his hand behind his neck.

2 hours later

" we have arrive to our detination " Jura said

" You guys go that way ( pointing to the left ) and we go this way

( ponting to the right ) , okay ?" Chelia said giving a smile

As they walk that way and saying good bye to them , me and Sting walk this way and arrive to the hargeon town . There's some festival in this town .

" can we eat first ?! I'M HUNGRYY ! " he yelled , and i think half of the town can hear it.

" okay okay.. But just eat okay ? After that we go straight to the station . " i stated.

" OKAY ! " he yelled again . Then we arrive at a big fancy restaurant that have a wierd name. The name is Mensan Mimisan Restaurant.

" should we really eat here !? " i asked him

" yeah sure , why not?" he aaid while a big smile formed on his lips

" okay.. Let's go then " i said sighing

We sit and look at the menu, thought the food is kinda wierd.

" I order a Lasagna please " I said to the wierd looking waitres

" I order each food on this menu " he said an smile widely

I jawsdropped and staring at him while he eat all the food himself. I just eat. Ine slowly.

" you sure got a big appetite " I said smiling while watching Sting eat all the food.

" Of.. C..Coufef..( of course ) " he mumbled while his mouth was full of food

" Eat first then talk , can you ? " i said ( facepalmed )

We finish the food and one of the waitress bring us the bill.

" Wait.. I don't have enough money " Sting said sweetdropping

" YOU WHAT !? " i yelled at him

" Alright .. Alright .. I'm so sorry ..." Sting said , coverng his face from embarassment .

" Okay.. My treat then . " I said while took the money out and give it the waitress. When suddenly someone walk pass our table, and i know who is it..

It's Hibiki

" Hibiki " I yelled

Hibiki turn his head to see me and walking approach me.

" Well... halo Char , what are you doing here ?" he asked . Throwing his charm gaze that doesn't effect me.

" I'm eating here . And you are ? " i said

" i'm one of the waitress here, cause this restaurant is belong to blue pegasus " he explain

" Ooo.. Just the right time ! Here .. Please give it to your master !?" i said and giving him a letter

" Love letter ?" he asked with a hopefull face

" NO ! It's from master makarov " i stated

" Ooo.. " Hibiki then look at Sting who was sitting in front of me

" Who is he? Your boyfriend?" He asked with a piss off face

" Nope just a friend of mine " i said while Sting jusat stay silent. It's wierd to see him silent like that , when i notice that he's looking at the store in front of the restaurant. When i put more attention to it, it's a Dress Lolita Store . " what the heck " i said in my thought

" Really !? " this time Eve the one who ask me

" yeah.. Really .." i answer

" From Sabertooth !? " Hibiki asked

" What are you gonna says about this , MEN ~ ! " Ichiya said came from behind Eve

" You know , We better get going . " Sting cut the conversation and dragging me out of the restaurant. We walked out of the Restaurant .. Still holding my hand and that make me blushing madly.

" Umm.. Sting your hand " i said try to cover my blushing face

" Ooh.. Sorry " he said and letting go of my hand while a tint pink formed on his cheek

" Hey you never wear skirt right !? " he asked me

" No~ " i answer

" Why !?" he asked cocking an eyebrow

" Because i don't like them .. It's just to girly " i said

" but you're a girl " he said sighing

" Yes, but still don't like it " I answer him and suddenly he grabbed my hand and drag me to one store. The store that i hate so much more that i hate Ghost, the Lolita Dressing store.

" Okay .. sting what are you doing here !? " i saked him while sweatdroping

" I gonna buy you a dress , and you'll have to wear it " he sated and took one of the dress hand it to me and he took a pile of them.

" please Sting.. We need to go.." i said

" Of course , after you try it all " He said wit a big grin

" why should i ?" i asked him cocking an eyebrow

" you want me to kiss you like yesterday ?" he whispered on my ear , and i back off a little

" okay.. Okay .." i said sighing heavily and blushing . He just smile while I entering the fitting room . I try the first outfit , it was : a fluffy pink mini skirt with a v neck for the top.

" No.." he said and push me to the fitting room again

The second is a blue baby dress with a lot of flower on it

" no"

The third a red and goth dress with a mini skirt that has a dark blood colour and a cool pattern.

" I think this is good " I said

" No.." he said

" Aarrgh.. " i yelled in frustration

This keep on until the 16 th dress. This time the top of the dress have a lace and a string combine the left and right of the back of the dress . And the front has a lace in the middle of the gap of her upper breast and a redviolet corset on her waist. The skirt has 3 layer and have different pattern . With a pair of black stocking up to my thigh .

" Yup this one ! " he said

" what !? " i said " no.. No ..no ...no ..no.. This is embarassing !" i yelled to him

" Yes i take this one " Sting speak to the waitress

" do you even listen to me !?" i asked him with a pissed off tone

" Nope " he smile

" I'm taking this off " I said

" No, you don't" he said and lean closer to my face , making me blushing .

" just this day okay !?" he said with a smile

" Fine ... Just this day " i said looking away blushing

Then we walk to the train Station and head to our own destination . When we are at the train he has a motion sickness just like Natsu. ( Charlotte already change to her normal outfit ) " cute " i thought .

Then I arrive at the Fairytail and saying Goodbye to him .

At Fairytail

Charlotte POV

The door knock open And I walked in . " I'm home guys " I said with a smile .

" okaeri ( welcome home ) " Mira said

" Char chan ! I miss you so much " Lucy yelled and hug me

" welcome home " all the guild member shout in unison . I just can laugh and smile at them .

" Thank you " i said . Then suddenly Makarov approaching me and ask

" where's the Sabertooth member ?" the master asked

" he return to his own guild " I stated

" Ooo.. Did something happen ?" master asked me with a big grin

" No!" i yelled back

" really!?" lucy doing the same thing as master

" Yeah " i said

Then Gray cut the conversation by saying " want to eat something Char ?"

" Yeah, that's sound good " i said giving a smile . But before i go i whispered to lucy about telling her what's really happen . " byee Lucy " i yelled as i walking to the town with Gray .

- at night at Charlotte place -

There's Lucy , Levy, Erza , and Wendy .

" so what happen ?" Lucy asked in her pjs

" that.." i start the story until the end .

" that's what happen " i said and look at their reaction.

Lucy blushing madly, Wendy and Levy faint and Evergreen giving me an applause .

~ then that's thing happen ~

* * *

Maybe this is a long chapter but please review and hope you read the next chapter! Or i'll punch you !


	7. Chapter 7 : Mariana Water Park ( Part 1)

**so this is chapter 7 and i do not own Fairytail , i just own my OC . But i wish to . I don't have any good Idea for this chapter cause i made it in hurry and maybe there will be a miss spelling or something.. **

**Charlotte : BTW where's your story Kurokenkishi san !?**

**Me : just make it **

**Sting : yup! And for a long time ..**

**Me : you know if i can punch you i already punch you right now !**

**Lucy : I think Sting is in love with Charlotte**

**Sting : I'm not !**

**Me : Okay then please enjoy the chapter and don't forgot to punch someone when you're afraid. ^_^**

* * *

Charlotte POV

" Oh my God Char ! We should help you out!" Lucy said in exicitment

" NO ! Please don't ! Really ! " i freaked out and yelled at them. Because I know how is this turned out at the end . They're gonna make a mess in my date.

" Okay okay .. " evergreen said

" Let's get to sleep " Wendy said

We all sleep

( the next morning )

" Everyone ! There will be a Magic Parade Competition at the Mariana water park land . Magic are allowed and the winners got a lot of money. " Master announce it to us.

" The tournament will be in the next 5 days days starting tommorow . So you all better get ready ! " Mira said with a smile .

" Of course the participant can be anybody from the other guild " The master said

" The other member can cheers and watch the tournament " Mira said

" Of course i will participate for the tournament " I said Proudly

" Me too " Erza said while putting her shoulder around mine.

" Of course i will do it " Lucy said

" let's do it carla " Wendy said and give a smile to Carla

" if that your decision .." her cat said giving her a smile

" I will participate too " Levy said

" me too " evagreen added

" Don't think you can win easily if i'm participate " Mira smile . We just stare her in fear

" Okay.. " Cana said " I'm going to participate too" she continue

" we are " Lisana and the other said

" okay let's get going to the tournament dome " Master said

" Oooou!" everyone yelled in unison

We all going to the Mariana water park. A milion of people come to the water park to see the tournament .

There a hotel we're gonna stay at and we all saparated in two rooms . The first room is Lucy, Gray, Natsu , Erza , Wendy , gajeel , Levy , and me . The second room is Eva green , Mira , laxus , Freed , bixlow, elfman , lisana , cana . First we check in .

" How much longer we have to wait until the room ready master ?" Lucy complain and she wondering Around until she bump in to someone.

" Ouch .." She yelled while fall And her but landding on the cold floor

" Watch ot can you ?! " someone yelled

" Sorry " lucy said looking at the person who said that. That's when she realize that the person is Orga Nanagear from Sabertooth .

" Watch it would you ., !? " Orga said looking down at her

" Hee ..! Sabertooth ?" Lucy yelled and we all shocked

" What !?" Natsu roared

" Got a problem with that ?" Minerva said

" Nope ... Where' s the other member of yours ?" i said

" Other ? Oh! You mean Sting and Rouge ?" Minerva said while Lucy keep grinning widely

" Yeah .."

" Why you ask ?" Minerva grin evily with Lucy

" Just want to know " I answer and crossing my hand

" He's with Lector , Frosch , and Rouge enjoying the water park " Minerva said

" Oooh.. I see .. Then I'll be going guys " I said and begin walking. I arrive at the water park center. I heard a noisy noise coming from the right of the Roller coaster . So I walk to the noisy bunch of people and spot Sting and Rouge giving their autograph to their fan girl. I just cross my arm and stare at them , then Rouge notice me staring at them and walking approach me.

" Do you want some autograph ?" Rouge asked

" Nope " I smile at him then Sting notice me

" Charlotte ?" Sting says in confussion

" Sting ? " I asked

" What are you doing here ? " Sting asked

" I'm participacing for the games , how about you ? " I asked

" The same .. Have you eaten yet ? " Sting said while scratching his head

" Nope , you ?" i said

" Not yet , want to ?" Sting asked me while Rouge is giving the autograph

" sure " I say

" Then excuse us . I , lector and frosch got something to do " Rouge says and drag lector and frosch to walk with him

" Okay ! " Sting said happily

" Let's go ! " Sting said and holding my hand while walking . I just blushing and got drag away .

Elswhere POV

" Hmmm.. She's going on a date with Sting !" Lucy whispered while stalking her with Erza , Eva , and Wendy .

" I can't believe it ! " Erza said still in shock

" It's okay isn't it !? " wendy added

" Yeah .. I can't believe it as well " Minerva said

" What are you doing here ?!" Lucy yelled

" Shhhhhh.. " Rouge said

" the same as you !" Minerva answer

" Can you shut up already , I try to stalk here ! " Orga said with an evil grin watching the both of them

" okay okay " Lucy said and they begin to follow Charlotte and Sting

At Sting and Charlotte

Sting POV

" what should we eat ? " I asked her

" Maybe that restaurant ?" Charlotte says while pointing out to that restaurant .

" Sure.. But this time my treat because you already treat me earlier " I said to her

" You don't ha-" Charlotte want to says but was cut by me

" NO ! I have to.. I'm gratefull for your help so i will repay you " I stated

" Up to you then " she said

We walked in the restauran and eat , after we eat we walked around the water park suddenly..

" COOOOOOOL! " a voice called out and we turn back to see jason the intrviewer. "

" Can I shake your hand Charlotte san !? " Jason asked me ( me : sweatdroops )

" Yeah.. Sure " She said And they're shaking hand

" Then we go ahead okay !?" Charlotte said and dragging me

" So Charlotte san is Sting kun girlfriend!? Interesting..." Jason said in his thought and take a pisture of them . And walk away..

" Hey Sting let's ride that !" Charlotte yelled while pointingba huge and tall roller coaster and drag Sting

" Oh no.! We're not ! " I said

" Why !?" She asked

" Because i've got motion sickness " I said

" Oh yeah.. But .. But.." she try to convience me

" No but !" i said

" But still .. Please ..." She said in a begging tone

" Okay.. " I sigh

" Come on !" she yelled exicitingly

Then we ride the roller coaster and she seemed to enjoy it but I'm not . At the end I puke and need to rest for a few minutes. After that we play the games and stuff

" Hahhaha... That was fun !" she yelled

" Gald you enjoy it ! " He said and forcing a weak smile

" If you're not feeling well you should take some rest you know .." she said

" Maybe I should " I said

" Okay then.. See you tommorow at the games " She smile and wave

" Bye " I said and we walk away

" We just have a date ! " I yelled in my thought . " Yes ! I just make The Untouchable queen Fall for me ! " I smiled in victory

Charlotte POV

I ' m walking to my guild hotel . I spot a familiar face in front of me

" It's you ! " I said in shock

" Charlotte ? "

" How could you -!?" I just could says that and cannot finished the sentence . All my body is trembling in fear

" Charlotte I miss you " he said as he hug me

* * *

**Charlotte : You what !? ( angry )**

***Sting run and Charlotte chase him***

**Lucy : So that's **her** messy love story .. *sigh***

**Wendy : Btw who's that person Charlotte talking about?**

**Charlotte : It's him !**

**Wendy : who !?**

**Charlotte : Him! Wait ! How could you know !? * Lucy and Wendy sweatdroops ***

**Lucy : coincidence Char chan.. ( gulp )**

**Charlotte : You do stalking me !**

**Lucy : We're not!**

**Charlotte : Oh you are ! You're so toast ! ( the wrath of Charlotte )**

**Me : okay.. Okay.. Then read the next chapter so you will know ^~^**

**The next Chapter gonna be the Special Chapter ! (_)**


	8. Chapter 8 : Romeo and Juliet

**By the way i got the idea of this chapter from Shakespear . I hope the story is good . .. Even it's the short one .. If you like to ..please follow and reviews .. **

* * *

Romeo and Juliet

" Lucy nee , tell us the story ! " Romeo keep yelling until Lucy agree

" Okay okay Romeo!" Lucy said

" Tell us , Lucy san " wendy add ,then a lot of people gather around Lucy . lucy sigh

" Okay.. The story start here... " Lucy said as she begin to read it.

Once Upon a time live a very beautiful Princess named Charlotte Reinsclawth.

She live with her Father Makarov Reinsclawth and her big brother Laxus Reinsclawth. They live in Fairytail castle and the kingdoms are live in joy and everyday they spent with dance and sing .

but there's another kingdom that named Sabertooth and their king is king Jiemma and His knights : Sting eucliffe with his Brother Rouge Eucliffe .

At the Fairytail kingdom

" Father what should we do today ? " the princess says with smile to his father

" Of course like usuall " Makarov said

" Laxus Nii san , How about you ? " Charlotte asked

" Me too" He said

" Boring ! " Charlotte Yelled and get out of the castle and running to the forest near her castle

" Hey ! CHARLOTTE ! " makarov yelled

" Bweek ! Hahhahahaha.. " Charlotte yelled

" Laxus get her ! " Makarov ordered Laxus

" okay.. Leave it to me !" Laxus said and he follows her , he finds her hangging on the tree .

" what are you doing over there !? " Laxus yelled in panic

" Nothing ~ just hangging around " She said and then the branch she is stting on is cracked and fall , so is she ..

" watch out !" Laxus yelled

" Kyaaaaa" she yelled And a loud thud can be hear .

" ouch.." She said and rubbed her fore head

" Are you okay ? " Laxus asked

" I' m okay ! Hehe..." she said and blood begin to drip on her fore head , she even got a few scratch on her right shouder and knees .

" No , you're not ! " Laxus said while lifting her bridal style

" It's okay Laxus Nii , you don't have tooooo... I can walk you know ! " She said but Laxus just stay Quiet and have an angry face . At the Castle

" How many time do i have to told you to behave like a Princess !? " Makarov said and sighing

" I can't " She said

" Laxus , can you guard your little sisters until the marriage days ? " Makarov said while massaging his fore head

" Okay " He said

" I don't need a baby sitter ! " I yelled and Makarov is out of the room

" Okay , Charlotte starting this day until your marriage , you're gonna spend the next 24 hours with your brother ! " Father ( makarov ) said before leaving Charlotte'a room

" Ugh ! " Cahrlotte said crossing her arm

Charlotte P.O.V

" Okay , now you can leave " I said to my brother

" No way ! " He said crossing his arm

" How about a wine then !?" I sugest

" Wooohoo.. Good idea !" he yelled as i pour the wine in to his glass

- My brother drinks the wine until he was drunk and collapse , but I don't drink a single drop . While he was collapsing -

" How could Father be so forcefull about the marriage ?!" I ask my self. " I want to find a true Love that not be arrange by our parents " I stated .

" Even mother told me to .. " I said sighing and tears start to flowing down my cheek " Tears ?" I asked my self . " I feel like an Idiot " I said to my self

" why i have to be a princess , why can't i just be a noemal girl ? I want to be free " I yelled in my thought then there's some noise

* Crack .. Crack .. Baam ! * the windows broken but not enough to wake Laxus Nii . I wiped my tears and grabbed my daggers. I come near the smoke , then a person come out of the smoke and I point my dagger to his neck .

" Who are you ?!" I asked

" Hey, wait wait " He said . I looked at him , he has a handsome face . My heart start to beat so fast and my face blushing madly.

" Why are you here ?" I said try to hold my feeling

" Long story but trust me I'm not the bad guys . Can you hide me ?! " he said panicking when he heard one of the guard knocking the door

" Okay , i trust you.. Quick hide behind my wardrobe !" I command him

" Okay.. " he said as he go in to my Wardrobe . Then I open the door

" It's okay .. It's just a Kid that broke the window !" I said with a smile then Father come

" Are you alright , Charlotte ?" Father asked worried

" I'm okay father.. " I smile

" and what happened to your brother ?" Father asked again

" He's drunk " I said pionting at Laxus Nii

" What a useless kid .. " Father said sighing and order the guard to take Laxus ti his room and he leave

" Don't do anything stupid , okay ?" Father said before leaving

" okaaay!" I yelled ( lies )

Sting P.O.V

" Wow ! She is so pretty when the first i saw her , My heart beat so fast but then the guard come and she told me to hide in her Wardrobe

- in her Wardrobe -

" Wow ! Her underwears .. " I grin widely while listening to their conversation. Then she open the Wardrobe door .

" Clear " She said

I relief " Thank you so much " I said to her

" Your welome " She said smiling

" Oh God ! Her smile is so gorgeous" I said in my thought and a blush invaded my face .

" Are you okay ? Do you have a fever ?" she said and her face is just an inch from mine , that make me Blush a hundred time redder

" No !" I said and step backward

" Okay, will you explain to me what happen ?". She asked me

" Okay .. I was walking Down town in a journey alone , and a sudden Noise caught my intension . I look at the noisy bar and found that a fight there , so i join in . I win but when I want to take the money , a man point his sword with his ally . So I run along with the money and find a castle , so I broke One of the window and end up here .." I Explain it to her

" Ooo.. So that how you got here .." She said

" Then Thank you for your help, I better get going " I said

" Okay " she said as she slip and I catch her by her waist . Now that our face just an inch apart

" Are you Alright ? " i asked her while blushing madly and I can saw her Blushing too..

" I 'm alright " She said Blushing as our face lean closer until our lips touch and I could fell her soft lips on mine . A minute later we broke the kiss to catch our breath . then we look at each other while blushing

" Well , I take my leave " I said while bow to her and jump off the windows and she just stares at me from the window

" I hope we could meet again " She said

" Of course " I said while walking and still blushing madly

Charlotte P.O.V

I swear that my heart beat so fast right nowas my face blushing madly . I touch my lips and recall what happen erlier . " is this love ?" I ask my self as i begin to blush again and smiling happily

" I found it mom ! " I yelled in my thought " I find the one I Love " I said and keep smiling until the dreams call me .

* One day before the marriage *

" Charlotte , you should be prepare to your marriage with the Edolas Kingdom's prince . Tommorow " Father said

" No way ! I don't want to ! " I refuse

" You have to ! It's your duty as a Princess " Makarov said with a serious expression

" But.. But .." I try to make an excuses

" No but !" Makarov said

" Father .. " I said with a begging face " Laxus Nii " I said looking at my Brother

" Maybe you should give her a break before she got married " Laxus said

" How about you and Captain Scarlet go for a walk ?"Makarov said

" Thank you Father ! Bye !" I yelled as I take a leave and go to the Blue Pegasus kingdom next to her own Kingdom .

Charlotte POV

" Erza ! Hurry up ! There's something noisy at there !" I yelled and go in the bunch of people , and I got saparated with Erza . " And that's my biggest chance to get away " i thought . Then I bump in to somebody

" Ouch !" I yelled as I fall on my butt

" Could you watch where you're walking !? " A voice said

" Sorry " I said And the man with the black hair help me to get up and the other Blonde man just stand there

" Are you okay ? " the man with the black hair asked

" I 'm okay and thank you and Who are you , I pressume ? " I said trying to give a Smile and when the first i looked at the blonde one , he's so Handsome and I blush , wait that face is familiar

" Aaaah! You from the last time ! " I yelled as I pointing the blonde man

" Aaah! it's you ! " He yelled too " thank you for the last time " He smiled and I just blush

" Oh yeah, I forgot to introduce my self erlier .. My name is Sting Eucliffe and this is my brother Rouge Eucliffe and this our cats , the brown one is mine , his name is Lector and the Pink one is Rouge's cat , his/her name is Frosch .

" And you guys is the Twin Knights right !? " I asked with my eyes sparkling

" yes , we are ! " Rouge said

" Yo ! " the brown cat said

" Wow ! Talking cat ! " I yelled in exictment

" Yeah they are !" The blonde said

" And you are ? " Sting ask

" My name is Charlotte Reinsclawth , I'm from Fairytail kingdom " I said smiling

" Ohh.. The Princess of Fairytail Kingdom ? " Rouge asked politly

" Yes , but not anymore ! " I stated

" what do you mean !? " Sting asked and we heard a yelled from behind

" Princess Charlotte ! Where are you !? " Erza yelled

" I 'll explain to you later but right now can you guide me away from here ?" I said " please !"

" Okay .. We 'll help you for repaying the favor last time " Sting said smiling

" Come " Rouge said .

" wow , this man is so polite . " I said in my thought then we begin to run to the forest so they can't follow us

" is it far enough ?" I asked

" yes it is " Rouge said

" Thank you ! " I said while trying to catch my breath

" your welcome " Rouge said giving a smile

" So ? Explanation ?" Sting said

" Yes , of course . I'm the Princess of the Fairytail Kingdom and My father set me to marriage the Edolas Prince but I refuse to , so I run away as far as i can from my Kingdom . The one that yelled earlier is My kingdom's jendral , her name is Erza Scarlet. " I explain

" Oooh.." Sting said

" That's it .. I gonna go across this forest to find a new hidding place . And thank you for your help " I bow and smile at them

" Really !? you're gonna travel alone ?" Rouge asked

" yes " I said

" Let we company you !" Sting said with a smile

" Really !? You guys will ?" I asked

" Yes" Rouge answer

" Why not, we are free anyway " Sting said smiling

" Thank you ! " I said and begin to walk with them , we walk until it's sunset.

" I think we better stay here for tonight , the sun almost stting anyway" Rouge stated

" Fine by me " Sting said

" Agree " I said

" hey ! Look there's a waterfall ... We could take a bath at there !" I said

" There ? We ? Take a bath ? " Sting said with a perverted grin

" I mean saparated !" I said and Rouge just facepalmed

" Okay okay.. Got it ! " Sting said

" Lady first " Rouge said

" Okay, and no peeking ! " I said and go near the river and take off all my clothes and go in to the waterfall but there's an animal watching me ..

" Kyaaaaaaa! " I yelled

Sting POV

I was resting my body and leaning to the tree when I heard Charlotte scream.

Rouge was shocked and we going near the river and see a troop of Monkey want to attack Charlotte . Me and Rouge pointing our sword to the monkeys , as the monkeys run in fear .

" Are you okay ?! " Rouge asked Charlotte and see her naked body. "What !? " his eyes grows wide and he has a nosebleed and faint .

" What's wrong Rouge ?" I asked him and see Charlotte is naked ! " Heaven " I said and begin to faint because of blood loss. " Perverted " is the last word I can hear from her

" Oh my god, What's happen !? " I asked try to open my eyes and suddenly remember what happen and a blush invaded my face .

" You was Faint and your friend too " She said and pointing at Rouge

" Sting kun are you okay ?" Lector said

" I'm okay " Sting smile and pat Lector head

" Lector, you better go to sleep it's late already . Frosch and Rouge already sleep anyway. " Charlotte smile

" Okay " Lector said . So Me , Lector , and Charlotte go to sleep that night .

At Fairytail Kingdom

" SHE'S WHAT !?" The king yelled

" I 'm sorry your majesty " Erza said bowing

The king sigh " It's okay jendral Scarlet " the king said

" Leave it to me then " the prince from Edolas said as he bow to the king

" Okay then.. Please bring my Daughter and your wife back " The king said

" As your wish my king " The prince said

- back with Charlotte and the other -

Morning ~

" Wake up ! " a voice call .. "WAKE UP ! " and someone slap me

" Oucch !" I yelled " what was that for ?" I asked

" It's because you didn't wake up !" Charlotte yelled

" Alright .. Alright.. " I said

" We should get moving !" Rouge said

" Kay..kay .." Char Said

Then we move again and i started to wondering about this Feeling that I have been feeling lately , " Is this love ? " he thought . " yes it is Love ... I love her in the first Sight " I whisper in my thought.

" Help ! " a Voice called out and We tirned our face to see an young boy crying for help. His Feet was cut and bleeding . Charlotte runs and try to remove the dirt from the Young boy cut.

Charlotte P.O.V

" Help ! " a Voice called out and We turned , to see an young boy crying for help. His Feet was cut and bleeding . I runs and try to remove the dirt from the Young boy cut.

" Are you okay ?" I asked the old man while Sting and Rouge help me to lift the Young boy to the Nearest cottage .

" I gonna stop the bleeding but it will hurt a little " I said as i add a little preasure to the wound while the and wrapped it with my Headband . My hair is falling on my back as I pull the Headband . And he start thanking us and go away and we start to walk again.

" you know , that you look more good with your hair Not braid up in a bun " Sting said as he stroke my hair gently

" Thank you. " I blush And smile

One week past and we become closer day by day .. And one day i was saparated with Rouge , Lector , and Frosch..

" Charlotte , I want to tell you Something " Sting be the first one to said

" What is it ?" I ask

" I love you Charlotte since we first met. I've been feel this strange feeling toward you and i know it's Love " Sting said as he lean closer to me and Hug me and I hug him back

" I love you too " I said as i lean forward that our nose touch, and he pressed his lips on mine . We kiss gently as we break the kiss because for the need of air . Then we hear Rouge looking for us so we got back.

" Are you guys , alright ?" Rouge asked

" Yes " I said smiled to him

( a few days past )

We became lovers since that time he confess to me. We are walking down the forest and heard a yell

" Hold it Right there ! " The man said , we truned in shock that all my family army has sorounding us with the Prince of Edolas , Mystogan .

" Please return Princess Charlotte immediately ! Or I'll have to use force " The Prince said

" Fine with me ! " Sting yelled

" No you don't ! " Makarov said

" But I don't want to come back ! " I yelled

Sting P.O.V

" But I don't want to come back ! " She yelled

" You heard her ! " Sting said launching an attack with Rouge . They're fighting Harshly but they're outnumbered , they are beaten up.

" Father , please stop this!" She Cry but he just Stay silent

" If you come back with me , I don't have to Hurt your friends " The prince said

" What the heck we would do that !?" I roar but we are out numbered and already beaten up as I watch cry .

" Sting kun" Lector said

" Rouge kun " Frosch said

" STOP THIS ! " She yelled and we all stopped

" Charlotte .." I said

" I can't let you being hurt Sting " She cry as she walk aproach me with smile . She put her hand on my cheek and said

" I will always love you Sting , Forever in my live . But I can't because our Love is forbbiden " She smiled . " Goodbye Sting , Rouge , Lector , and Frosch " She said with asmile as I watched her figure become more smallerand smaller until it dissapear . Tears start to flowing down my Cheek ... And Rouge try tocalm me down.

" CHARLOTTE !" I roared

* * *

Thank you for reading ..

Charlotte : What hapen next ?

Me : just see at the next next Chapter ..

Mirajane : Sting is crying !?

Sting : No , I'm not!

Me : it just for make it better and sorry if it OOC


	9. Chapter 9 : Mariana Water Park (part 2)

**Halo.. Back with me.. And thank you for your review .. Maybe all of you already wondered about the guy who hug Charlotte and here's your answer.. ** Hope you enjoy it... Sorry for miss spelling and stuff cause in hurry while working my schoolwork as well..;p.. The games will be exicting .. But you can post your favourite character at the contest on the reviews...

* * *

**Recap :**

Charlotte POV

I ' m walking to my guild hotel and I spot a familiar face in front of me and release his mask

" It's you ! " I said in shock

" Charlotte ? " he said

" How could you -!?" I just could says that and cannot finished the sentence . All my body is trembling in fear

" Charlotte I miss you " he said as he hug me

" M..M..Mystogan ? " I said , still in shock and he stop hugging me and look at me in the ey

" Do you remember me ?" He said

" yes, but i think you died in that accident" I said

" I ' m not , I've been saved by Lily " He said

~ flashback ~

Charlotte POV

i was walking alone in the forest with no place to go because My family died when our town being attack by Deliora and I swear to ake Zeref ay what he did to my parents and friends . I was walking in the forest amd slip so i scratch my leg and there where i met him ..

" What are you doing in the forest alone ?" The boy asked

" I have nowhere to go .." I answer while crying

" It's okay .. You don't have to cry.. I'm here with you " The boy said

" sob..sob.. You will Stay with me ?" I ask

" Of Course , what's your name ?" He asked

" My name is Charlotte... Charlotte Reinsclawth " I said

". My name is Jellal but people usually call me Mystogan so please call me that " he said

" Mystogan ?" i asked and blushing a little bit and he is too..

" just call me that .. Oh God ! You're leg " he panicking

" It's okay. .. " I said and I try to stand but fall and He lift me bridal style

" I'm gonna carry you to that cottage " He says . We arrive at the cottage and he begin to wrap my wound gently and we stay there for the night . Then we begin traveling together and afterthat we're getting close to each other . He invited me to join Fairytail that i gladly accept . We always travel together .. When one day .. We are on a mission to chase a mage with a black magic book

" Mystogan ! Come here ! There's the book !" I yelled at him and give him the black magic book

" Good work Char !" He smiled at me , then the man attack us from behind . I and Mystogan fall and hit a tree

" I will be taking this kids , khukukukukuku.. " the man said. My vision is blury and i can see that Mystogan try to fight that guy , so i help him .

" Kurokishi " a black chain come out and attack that man but he was too strong for me and Mystogan because we're just a kid .

" How about this spell.. This one looks good ! " The man said holding the book and cast it . A sudden black light come to Mystogan direction .. But i cannot let it hit him so i jump and try to shield him and i got hitted. It was dark and i cannot see anything .. And when i was awake, i was in Polichuka house and she the one who save me . She says that the black magic who has hitted me , make me have the same power as Zeref. It was hard to control my other side. And when i ask about another boy who was with me ... She says there's only me .. So i thought he's dead. I try to get stronger to protect the one i care and lock away my feeling ... forever . From that time my closest friend is Gray because we have the same feeling about Deliora destroying our home town , the other Closest friend is Laxus because he's the first person Mystogan introduce me to. but now the guid is like my family .. My other best friend is Lucy and Levy .

Mystogan POV

" where am i !?" i asked as i try to get up and that's when i meet Panther Lily. He save me , and take care of me this whole time. When i asked him About A girl around my age , he says he didn't know . So i thought you're dead until i heard the Untouchable Queen at the news . And it was Charlotte.. So i came after you ...

~ flashback end ~

" so that's how i survive " He said

" Thank God , you're alive ! " I said and hug him

" So what are you doing here alone ?" He asked me with a concerned face

" I was planning to walking back to the hotel taht Fairytail rent ... " I said

" you live at there too ? " He asked

" You too ? How !?" I asked him

" Master told me that i need to participate for the games and he says you will participate too , so.." he said

" you participate too ?!" i said sighing

" yes .. That's how it is " he said while putting his mask on

" why you have to put a mask ?" I asked

" Long story.. But will release the mask when we arrive at the hotel " he said and grab my hands " let's go " he said

" okay.." I'm just blushing madly , because from that time i met him , i have a huge crush on him..

We arrive At the hotel and everybody stare at us.

" MYSTOGAN !?" Everybody yelled

" yes " He said calmly and release his mark and almost Everyone shock

" Okay then , let's go to our room !" Erza said. " Mystogan you better staying with us , since you're close with Charlotte and Wendy " Erza add

" Okay " Mystogan Answer And we all go to Our room .

" Wait.." The master yelled

" What's wrong master ?" Erza ask

" Charlotte and laxus come with me , there's something I want to tell you " the master stated

" Okay , master " I said as I and Laxus follow him

We go to the Water Park center with the first master as well and there's a person waiting for us

" Hello Charlotte Chan and Laxus kun ~ " the voice sang happily

" Who are you ?!" I said to the young man

" My name is Raku Krauss, I'm the interviewer of tommorow match and a

the organizer of The match ...

" I need your help, Charlotte Chan and Laxus Kun " He smile evily

" I need you to act as a Chalenger , I mean as the coach or something " He stated

" What the price for us ?" I asked

" Then your Debt with me by destroying my Ryzettsu Land Resort will be settled . " He says as the master formed a begging eyes , Laxus and me sighing

" Alright Gramps , just for this once " Laxus said

" Okay , if Laxus agreed then guess i have no choice " I said heavily

" Thank you ! " Mavis yelled

" I love the both of you !" Master yelled while Crying

" Thank you for your help and I will be seeing you tommorow at the Water Park Mariana stage. Byee" Raku said and leaving

" Let's go back to the hotel " Laxus said

" okay " I said as we follow him and we are back tou own rooms.

At night in my the first rooms with the other ~

We are in our usuall Pjs and mine is just a simple shirt that cover my panties and look like a mini skirt with long hands .

* Knock.. Knock..knock * we hear a sound and the door open

" Everyone ! Let's play some games !" Cana yelled entering our rooms with the other

" Let's go " Erza said chalenging

" Fine by me ! How about you Mystogan ?" I said and everyone formed a begging face

" Okay I'll join " Mystogan said

" I'm all fired up !" Natsu Roared

" Relax Natsu " Lucy said try to calm Natsu down

" Let's Play Strip Poker !" Cana sugest

" okay ! " we all said

" Bring it on " I said to Cana

" Let' s see " she said

Then we all Playing Strip poker . A few minute later

" I win ! Take that Cana !" I yelled

" I will revenge that !" Cana yelled while Erza just on her underwear and everyone too..

" How about we have Drinks Competition ?!" Cana said pointing to me

" Fine " I said

" Come on !" Cana said as everybody looking at us in fear . Laxus the one who pour the wine. We start Drinking , until 30 minutes later ..

" Hahahaha.. Ha. y..You can't * hicup * beat me ! " Cana yelled as my face turn really red and my body temperature is so hot

" Let's see about that !" I yelled and begin to get Drunk

~ A few minutes later ~

" I can't Drink anymore " I said as i collapse

" I win " Cana yelled

I begin to open my eyes and I'm Drunk ...

" Hahaahha.. Laxus hair is so Funny !" I smile as i pat Laxus head and running around the room

" Hey , Charlotte calm Down " Mystogan try to calm me

" I don't know it would turn out like this " Lucy said while sighing

" Graaaay ... " I yelled and hug him really tight

" Ugh.. Char... I can't breath !" He yelled in pain as I let go

" Sorry " I said smiling

" Ahh.. I know , I need to see some one " I said and open my room door try to come out And there's Sting being Dragged by Orga .

He stopped " Charlotte !?" He said

" Sting !" I yelled in exictment

Sting P.O.V

I was being drag by Orga and the other to go the bar ... But when I was being drag by them , the door beside me open and Charlotte come out , so i stopped.

" Charlotte !?" I ask

" Sting !" She yelled as he jump to me and hug me. All I could do is stare at her figure and confused and I could fell that her body temparature Is so hot

" What happen to her?" I asked

" She's Drunk " The armor mage said as she facepalmed

" Sting .. " She said with a really cute face as her hair being loss . " Stay with me " she said and smile . I was shock and blink several of time

" Charlotte .. You know I can't do that " I said and Sweatdrops. And Everyone in my guild just stare at us and grin

" You know you CAN Sting " Minerva said grining evily

" Not that !" I said in panick

* sob .. Sob .. Sob *

" You don't want to ?" She asked and tears start to flowing down her cheek And she starting to cry

" Not that I don't want to " I said patting her head

" Then.. Sleep with me ~ " She said as Everyone jawdrop and i blush a milion shades of red

" Let me take it From here " Lucy said try to pull her off of me

" Don't you dare to ! Kurokishi " a chain move toward Lucy's neck " you want me to kill ya !? " She yelled with a death glare to Lucy

" okay.. Okay.. I won't " Lucy said and step backwards . I realize that the man with a light blue hair keep staring me with a death glare

" Okay.. Char let's go to my room " I said

" Yay ! Piggy back ride !" She yelled

" Come on " I said as she hop on my back

" you guys just go to the bar .. I'll company her " I said and we're going inside the Fairytail Members room and the Sabertotth member is going to the Night club.

-inside the room -

" Hahahahaahah... " Cahrlotte laugh happily and begin to collapsing as I caughtbher and liftvher bridal style and carry her to her bed.

-After that -

" Do you know her ? " Natsu asked Sting

" who ? " I answered while sitting beside him

" The untouchable Queen !?" Natsu said with a confuse glare

" Of course , we meet at some store and become .. " Sting said with an evil grin

" Become ?" Natsu and Everyone in the room become curious

" Secret " Sting smile and everyone has a piss off yet curious face

" Hey , tell us ! " Gray and Mystogan stated with a death glare

" How about this , if you guys can beat me at the tournament then I'll tell you " he said with a seductive smile

" Okay ! I'm all fired up !" Natsu roared

" I will find it out ! " Mystogan also yelled in a serious tone

" Just see " Gray stated

- Morning -

Charlotte P.O.V

I rubbed my eyes as i wake up from mu sleep ..

" What is happening ?!" I asked innocently

" You were drunk last night !" Gary yelled angrily

" Sorry ! But I didn't do anything right ?" I asked

" Yes , you did ! you even Hug Sting and ask for Piggy back right !?" Lucy yelled

" I WHAT !?" I yelled

" Let's not talk about this and go to the tournament stage , shall we ?" Mystogan said clamly

" Okay " we all sigh

We all go to the Mariana Water park but before we go Master have something to do with Laxus and Me , so they ahead to Mariana Water Park first.

" Okay Everyone, I'm your judge and your reporter , Raku

Krauss .." Raku yelled

" Wooooo.. HOOOOO.. RAKU ..RAKU.." the audience cheers

" Okay let the game started .. " Raku said

At the stage

Lucy P.O.V

" I'm your host , Teru MikiZaki " athe young man that wears a black blazer said.

" I will Explain how's the match, first there will be two Chalenger that evaluate the Contestant , and the one who win the match will get Ten points . The Team that get the highest point until the last day wins. Let's announce our Constestant... First the Blue Pegasus . Second is Sabertooth . The third is Fairytail . And the last one is Lamia scale. " Teru said as We all entering the stage .

" Wow ! There's so many audience !" I said to Natsu

" Yeah !" Natsu said

And all the team from each guild have entering the stage.

" Okay the First match will be the Stealer of the Keys. Let me explain the rules , the first team that got the highest point will win . Each item that the Chalengers have , have a point .. And the more valuable the item , the more points you get . That's the rules " Teru said with his michrophone

Wendy P.O.V

" Oh, I know this game ! " I said

" I will participate this match since Sting and Rouge Participate " Natsu stated and i just sigh

" Me too , because I ever play this game " I said

" Okay let me announce the participants ! From fairytail : Natsu and Wendy . From Sabertooth : Sting and Rouge . From Lamia Scale : Lyon and Chelia. From Blue Pegasus : Hibiki and Eve. " Teru said as we all entered the stage

" and this is the Chalenger .. " Teru san said as two persons come out to the stage . The shorter Person has a Black cape and the taller person has a Blue cape.

" Charlotte Reinsclawth and Laxus Dreyar ! " Teru said as we all jawsdropping and the audience cheers as they open their cape.

" Then, let the match begin !" Teru said

* * *

This is it... Let's see the games .. You want to know who will win !? Then please read the next chapter.. Cause i will update soon.. there will be the Romeo and Juliet 2 but before that there will be the most famous wizard contest .. So hoping your vote !

Charlotte : Ssssh... I heard someone snoring !

Me : who !?

Charlotte : It's Sting.. * sighing*

Me : please be patient ...

Charlotte : Hahahahhahahahahah! I'm Patient right now !

Me : No, you're not.. you're stressing.. And looks bad

Sting : What happened !?

Charlotte : Hello.. sting.. * evil grin *

Sting : Scary * sweatdropping *

Me : sigh.. And leave ..


	10. Chapter 10 : The Battle Begin !

Hello, guys back again.. With me.. Hahaha.. And This is the Story.. The next one will be the short story of Charlotte want to re write her past.. So tanoshimi shite kudasai nee~ please review and follow..

* * *

Charlotte P.O.V

" Everyone I will shows you the item .. My necklace is worth 100 points and Laxus headphone is worth 100 points , the last item is Laxus Mp3 player is worth 50 points . That's it ! " I explain to them

" Karyuu no hokou ( roar of the fire dragon ) " Natsu start attacking us . A fire come out from his mouth and hitted us as the smoke appeared.

" Yes ! " Natsu stated

" Not yet " I said and a black vortex shield appearing in front of me and Laxus .

" Not working ?! " Natsu shocked

" let me then , Ice make Eagle " Lyon attack , an Ice eagle come to our way and Laxus shoot them with his lightning and the Ice broke .

" My attack won't work either !?" Lyon said

" Tenryuu no hokou " Wendy roared

" Gravity Formation " I said as gravity hold wendy attack , it miss me and Laxus

Chelia and the other Attack too

" Snow fury " Eve attack

" archive " Hibiki attack

" Lightining Tower " Laxus attack as a lightning hit all of them

" Trinity dark Stream " I said and a wall covered me and Laxus from their attack

" White Dragons roar " Sting attack

" Shadow Dragon Roar " Rouge attack as well

" Vancast " I summon twin black swords . " Dark Crisis " as the Darkness covering the stage and I slash both of their attack easily and a Black powerful blow hit them that make them fall backward smash the wall behind them.

They all painting heavily

" They even don't move an inch from their spot " Natsu roared

" What ?!" Sting shocked

" It can't be " Lyon added

" It's boring " Laxus said as they All shocked in fear

" Hey , How about we take it serious Laxus " I said

" Okay " Laxus said

" Wow! Wow! Wow! The real battle has just begin !" Raku yelled from the judge seat with Jason the interviewer

" Cool ! Cool ! " Jason yelled

" How about we change the rules !? " Raku stated

" What do you mean !? " I cock an eyebrow

" That there's no magic allowed . So it's more fair and enjoyable " Raku stated

" How we do it ?" I asked

" the rules of the play is still the same but there will be no magic . I already cast the spell so that no one can use magic in the stage . " Raku said

" fine by me " Laxus said

" Me too " I said and the other nodded

" okay , let the match begin " Raku yelled

" Come on , Rouge ! " Sting yelled as He punch Laxus but I hold it with my left hand . " Sorry , You can't have that " I smiled and punch him really hard that make him fall . " Stiiing ! " Rouge yelled. " you should be more concern about yourself " I said as I punch him and send him to Sting direction . I smile

" Hey! How about you take care of the pegasus and saber and I'll take the rest " Laxus stated

" My pleasure .." I said as I and Laxus grin evily

" Come " Charlotte said while smile seductively

" Haaaaaaa..! " Sting said as he run to my direction and punch me on the stomach .

" Shit " I curse under my breath as I kick his stomach

" ugh.. " Sting panting. Hibiki launch an attack both with Eve, Hibiki come from the back and Eve come from the front. Hibiki held my arm as Eve hit me really hard that make me fall backward and crash to the wall behind me . I try to get up but Rouge punch me before I get the chance to stand up and Laxus hit to Lyon .

" Damn you ! " I yelled and Laxus help me up.

" Have a Problem ?! " Laxus said with a mocking tone

" No ! " I yelled at him and launch an attack to Eve and make him faint.

" Eve ! " Hibiki shout

" He'll be alright " I said

" Two Down , Eve and Lyon " Teru announce it to us

I hitted Hibiki on his stomach and make Him faint like Eve . As I watch Laxus Hitted Chelia and make the poor girl shriek in pain and collapse. I launch my attack to wendy that Natsu hold it. I kick Natsu face as he fall backward and use that chance to hit Wendy on the stomach .

" Two Down , Wendy and Chelia " Teru said

" Don't get in my way Charlotte ! " Laxus Roared

" I can't let Wendy have your headphone " I said while smirking at Laxus

Rouge attack Laxus , that Laxus simply dodge it and give Rouge a really hard Punch that make Him faint .

" This is getting interesting " Laxus said , grinning evily .

" I'm not done yet " Sting launch an attack as he pinned me down when my guard off.

" Arrgh!" I shriek in pain " Let me go ! " I demmand

" sorry can't " He said seductively and Mystogan give him a Death glare

* * *

Thank you for reading please review ... So .. i will update soon.. And don't forgot to read my other story guys..


End file.
